


Per Te Sum

by GirlWithaPearlEarring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I love soulmate fic so much, M/M, Relationships romantic or platonic it's up to you, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This is an ongoing series, more may be added later - Freeform, vague writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithaPearlEarring/pseuds/GirlWithaPearlEarring
Summary: An ongoing collection of Harry Potter soulmate ficlets. Each chapter is set in a different universe with its own rules.Title (Per Te Sum) means 'Through you, I am' in Latin - because almost everything sounds better in Latin.





	1. Physical Impressions: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood

Harry had learned early on not to mention the strange, glowing marks he sometimes saw on peoples' skin.

His Aunt Petunia had a band of faded green circling her right wrist, nearly all the way around. Harry vividly remembered the day he'd asked about it and his aunt had given him the sharpest look in her repertoire. “Don't ask questions!” she'd snapped with much more vitriol than usual and that was that.

His Uncle Vernon and Dudley had no marks he could see, but Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss had a bright orange one across one cheek and Harry didn't understand why it never came up in conversation. The one time Harry tried taunting him about it, Piers and Dudley had given him identical bewildered stares in response and Harry had quietly decided not to mention it again.

So it came as a huge shock to him when he sat down at the Gryffindor table for the first time and Seamus Finnigan asked Neville Longbottom point blank when he'd gotten his yellow mark they could see peeking through the part in his hair. More shocking still was when Neville had turned red but answered Seamus with little fuss.

Hermione must have seen his utter confusion, because she promptly burst into a lengthy explanation about meeting your One and the marks that only magical folk could see.

“I was concerned as well,” she confided to him in a rare show of humility. “When no one else could see them.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, more relieved than he could ever remember being.

“Only happens with skin to skin touch though,” added Ron around his mouthful of potatoes. “You don't have yours yet?”

Harry shook his head and surreptitiously began glancing at his fellow students, seeing a colored mark flashing here and there throughout the hall. He wondered when he'd have his own.

 

* * *

 

When Harry met Oliver Wood, it was difficult to say which was more distracting – his slowly diminishing fear of being expelled or the bright red outline of a fist high on Wood's left cheek.

He'd learnt a fair amount of background – a combination of Hermione's book learning and Ron's upbringing – to know the basics of soulmate contact and thought it might be rude to ask after such a violent soulmark.

The end of the first Quidditch practice, however, had him blurting out his question to Fred and George Weasley regardless of manners.

“Stuff of legends, that was,” George said, misty eyed, while Fred laughed outright.

“What're you on about?” asked Wood, having just come out of the showers.

Fred adopted a stance best suited to a neanderthal, pounding his chest with his fists, before slowly pretending to swing at Wood's cheek.

“Fred!” admonished Alicia as Wood ducked out of the way, red faced and scowling.

“You just wait for yours,” grumbled Wood. He stuffed his gear into his locker then slammed it shut and stomped away down the hall.

The twins were still laughing and mimicking some kind of brutish fist fight, though Angelina was frowning after Wood's retreating figure almost sadly. Harry wisely decided to drop it.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until Harry saw Marcus Flint for the first time that the mystery was finally laid to rest. There was a bright red handprint splayed across Flint's throat – a perfect color match for Wood's mark – that everyone in the vicinity seemed to be studiously ignoring.

Harry wondered if he was imagining the acute tension as the two captains gripped hands, each apparently trying their best to break a bone or two.

 

* * *

 

“So, are they...together?” asked Hermione hesitantly as Harry recounted his discovery later on.

They were sitting by a window in the Common Room, one of the few groups of students awake after the raucous celebration party last night.

Harry could feel himself turning red as he carefully did not mention having almost walked in on his captain in the locker rooms. No, definitely not imagining that tension.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll write a Flint/Wood fic from either Oliver or Marcus' point of view. Today is not that day (sorry, Harry).


	2. Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley: Marks

For the first ten years of her life, Ginny Weasley labored under the belief that she didn't have a soulmark. Her mother swore up and down that the strange cluster of dots on her wrist – true, where her soulmark _should_ be – had been there since birth, but who ever heard of a mark constantly mistaken for freckles?

This belief didn't stop pre-Hogwarts Ginny from tracing lines between the spots until she had all possible patterns memorized – hoping, foolishly dreaming – even as she told herself how pointless it all was.

Then she met Harry Potter – in person! at her house! - and was supremely happy for the first time. Harry didn't have a soulmark either, according to Ron, and maybe they were meant to be. It wasn't so unusual for blanks to end up together, sometimes more happily than true soulmates even.

Indeed, Ginny spent ten long years convinced of her status, a summer yearning for a boy that magic itself had left available...then she attended her first Astronomy lesson.

 

* * *

 

“Can you believe it?” she railed to Demelza, who rolled her eyes unsympathetically. Maybe bringing up the subject for the fourth time in as many days was pushing it, but this was _ridiculous_. “Who ever heard of a _constellation_ for a soulmark?”

“Can't you just be happy you figured it out?” Demelza snapped, apparently more fed-up than Ginny had originally thought. “If your only complaint is that you actually _have_ one, maybe go bother someone else!” And she stomped off – presumably to the library – leaving Ginny feeling very guilty and alone.

“Don't worry!” piped up Colin. “I'm sure she'll cool off soon.. Why don't we bring her up some pastries from lunch?”

Ginny sighed and smiled at him. “I think I'll just go back to the dormitories and try to get some work done,” she said apologetically. “I'll talk to you later, Colin.”

Colin frowned worriedly after her, but she ignored him in favor of running her finger along the thin, black book in her bag, assuring herself there was still someone willing to listen to all her silly little problems.

 

* * *

 

Ginny ran down the corridor away from the Great Hall, feeling cornered and confused and just so _tired_. Why did she ever think she should talk to Percy, of all people? And then Harry had shown up and...

Everything's gone wrong and this was not how Ginny's first year was supposed to go. Now no one wanted to talk to her, not Demelza, not Vicky, not even Colin, and her brothers were hovering and now she couldn't even talk to _Tom_. She's too afraid, because what if he'd lied to her too? What if she couldn't even trust him...

This was, of course, when she made the first connection with her soulmate. In a head on collision.

“Draco, are you alright?” simpered a voice nearby. Ginny, who was already reeling from having her entire world realigned on its axis, froze. Draco? Oh Merlin, please no...

She looked up, saw his grey eyes, so close and wide...and ran. She could feel his shock, his disbelief, but not in a way she could explain. It was his, but it was hers just the same, and every bit of it filled up her head even as she ran up stairs and down passages, trying desperately to escape and slowly realizing with a dread that wasn't entirely her own that that was impossible.

Tom. She had to talk to Tom. He would help, he would know what to say. Her suspicions were still there, but she knew her friend, her dearest friend, and he would fix it all, make it all go away...

 

* * *

 

She remembered very little from that night. Crying over the diary, tears pulled in as much as the ink from her quill, then some other part of her was being pulled, inexorably. She felt her despair, strangely echoed, but she had no strength left to fight it. Seeing Tom for the first time in the present, his handsome face alive and triumphant, then a last glimpse of him catching sight of something on his wrist, something that seemed to shock him a great deal...

When Ginny woke, it was to Harry Potter holding his wrist in a vice grip even while his arm bled freely, pleading with her to run, leave him and run. Tears ran down his face and she noticed through her own shock that he was clutching the diary to him tightly, now sporting a ragged, burnt hole through the center.

Later, she drank the chocolate the headmaster had given her, listening through a layer of numbness as her parents whispered quietly in the background. There was a small spark lighting her up, a light that wasn't hers, but which refused to leave. It tasted like relief – enormous, heady, soul-encompassing relief – and she focused on it, letting it warm her insides and chase away the memory of Tom's hungry eyes while something vital drained slowly away from her core.

She traced the constellation on her wrist, feeling lucky for the first time in a year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really difficult for me to write a Harry Potter soulmate fic without Harry/Tom being at least mentioned. (Not that I think it's healthy, but I can't really see anyone else being Harry Potter's SOULMATE, you get it?)


End file.
